New Beginnings
by kudubecky
Summary: Spirited away fan fiction - Haku knows she will have forgotten him and can't stand the thought of turning up to her having no memory, so he ignores the promise he made her until a familiar face appears at the bath house with a mysterious male. Will he announce his love for her or will he turn back to the cold Haku we first knew: first fanfic! Please R&R and tell me if you want more
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is my first fanfic ever written and I just love spirited away so wanted to write about how I think it continues! Please be kind and constructive with your reviews! Will carry on if people like it!**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own spirited away or the characters.**

Chapter one.

It has been eight long years since Haku had last seen Chihiro and parted ways with only a promise to hold onto. He sighed as he stared wistfully out the window and at the bridge below his mind focused on the troublesome human that had now crashed into his life twice, impacting him greatly on both occasions. He couldn't help but wonder if she could remember him, how she looked now she was grown up and if she still cried as much as she did, his lip twitched slightly as he reminisced the memories of those few short days with her.

"Yo dragon boy. Everyone has been looking for you." A tall woman entered the room as she placed her hand on her hip and stared at him defiantly. Her eyes held a glint of mischief as her hair that hung down her back and tied at the end swayed to her movements. She stopped and took in the wistful look on Haku's face. "Ey you thinking about how much you miss your girlfriend." She gently teased him knowing it was Sen he missed, they all did.

"Leave off it Rin, we both know I don't have anyone." He sighed and shook the thoughts of the human away from his mind. He couldn't think about her anymore. His eyes clouded as he thought about the promise he was breaking to Chihiro. 'Who am I kidding, it's been eight years, she doesn't remember us the gate wipes the humans mind..' He chided himself convincingly. His heart broke as he pushed her to the back of his mind. After all, the spirit world was no place for a human.

' _Chihiro, it's time to wake up_.' Chihiro frowned at the voice that came out of the darkness, waving her arms around she tried to grasp whoever spoke as she was engulfed by a dark cold feeling.

"Don't leave please! I don't know where I am!" Her voice sounded desperate to her ears as she screamed aimlessly. Wracking her brains she tried to come up with an explanation of where she was but her mind drew a blank.

 _'I'm not going anywhere my dear, but you have to wake up_.' The masculinise voice replied just before Chihiro felt a strange pressure on her temple forcing her eyes to open. She stared dazed by the bright light that warmed her, the soft grass she was laying in was soft and comfortable, more comfortable than any bed she had been in. Slowly and cautiously she sat up and took in her surroundings before noticing the handsome man before her. 'Welcome Chihiro.' He smiled a dazzling smile at her with perfect white teeth causing her pale face to flush.

"W..where am I? W..who are you?" She stuttered out finally as she continued to drink in the sight of him, he was very handsome to say in the least with his chiselled chin and toned body, his silver hair and his blue eyes that held so much mischief. But she couldn't help the sinking feeling of disappointment to the fact that it wasn't green eyes that met her.

"Forgive me, you must be very confused, my name is Akihito. As for where you are, well your in between the human world and the spirit world." He paused for a minute and saw confusion in her face. "Let me explain, you see you are dead to be blunt. Now normally dead humans go straight to the human afterworld but you have been touched by the spirit world and therefore the Gods have decided to give you a choice. You can go to the afterworld and live out the rest of your life. Or you can become a spirit." He sighed as he finished his explanation and watched the news sink in.

"I'm dead?" She whispered in disbelief as he nodded with a sympathetic smile. Her heart broke at the thought of never seeing her parents again, she had no friends who would miss her, but she couldn't be completely sad when she had been offered the chance to live in the same world as Rin and Haku and all her friends. "I would like to become a spirit." She smiles up at Akihito as he nodded.

"I'm glad you decided as such. I'll begin your transformation now Chihiro okay? You will become like me and I will look after you like my sister." He flashed a grin before turning serious as he began the process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much YoursAnonymous for my first ever review! Here is chapter two, I'm sorry they are so short I just couldn't find a better place to cut it off! Enjoy!**

Chihiro once again awoke to the handsome man known as Akihito sitting before her, the minute he realised she was awake he jumped to attention. " How are you feeling?" He asked softly like a father would to his sick child, she smiled at the concern etched on his face.

"Much better thank you." She stood up and stretched fully before taking in her new surroundings. "Where are we?" She tilted her head curiously as she looked at him reminding him of a dog or a fox. 'How fitting' he thought to himself with a smirk.

"You are at my home which is now also yours little sister." He smiled gently before bringing over a mirror "So you can see yourself, Lea will bring you some clothes as I must attempt to a business matter. I hope you will be happy here Chi-chan." He bowed formally before exiting the room as a very timid Chihiro stepped towards the mirror.

She couldn't believe her eyes, her shoulder length brown hair that took forever to grow was now down past her hips and a dazzling silver colour, her eyes were brown mixed with gold and wide with an innocent look. Her hourglass figure had become more defined and her skin a pale colour that was soft to touch and free of blemishes. But the most surprising thing was the nine tails the poked over her shoulder and the ears that crept free from her hair. The bright gold colour of the fur contrasted to the paleness of the rest of her. She turned fully to appreciate it and smiled softly knowing this was who she was meant to be but still couldn't believe she was a Kitsune. A gentle knock on the door turned her gaze away from the mirror as a young woman no older than Chihiro herself entered.

"My lady, some clothes for you to wear. Master Akihito has asked me to inform you that you will be going on a trip with him today, it is short notice but he would rather not leave you alone, a bag is packed with new clothes for the duration of your trip." She bowed as she spoke to Chihiro her eyes staying trained on the floor.

"Thank you Lea you have been truly helpful and please call me Chihiro" Chihiro smiled as she bowed in greeting to Lea who smiled back in return. After leaving the clothes on Chihiro's bed she left her to get dressed. Picking up the kimono she smiled at the baby blue colour with a blossom pink sash. Not long after she had changed she heard a knock at the door.

"Chi-chan? The coach is prepared for our departure and the luggage is inside, are you ready?" She walked over to the door and pulled it open her tails swinging slightly as she walked. Akihito smiled at the sight of her. She was a beauty this sister of his, offering his arm they walked towards the coach in silence. "It's a long journey Chi-chan, you should rest." She smiled and nodded as she settled down for a sleep.

Haku stood at the top of the steps as preparations were made for the opening of the bath house that night, he watched as the yuna's rushed to clean the baths. He smiled as Rin stood there ordering everyone around making sure no one was slacking. "OI frogman I see you there! Go get ready to welcome the guests!" She yelled at Aogaeru who jumped at the sound of her voice before rushing off in a panic making Haku chuckle as a silver and gold decorated carriage pulled up. "Looks like we have some guests here early, everyone places." Rin announced in a harsh whisper, quickly they all stood ready to greet as the door swung open and in walked a handsome man, his eyes scanned the crowd as he smiled causing the yunas to swoon softly, he turned his head slightly and held his hand out to the small feminine figure behind him. Haku watched as the small kitsune entered her tails moving ever so slightly as her ears twitched. Her silver and gold eyes stared at the floor and the rest of her face remained hidden behind a fan. Haku frowned slightly as he silently counted the female kitsunes tails. ' _Nine tails, a very powerful one then_.' He thought to himself before walking forward and bowing in greeting.

"Hello and welcome, my name is Kohaku the owner of the bathhouse, I hope your stay here is a pleasant one." He rose as the pair bowed back to him. "Rin, show them to their rooms please." Rin nodded and stepped forward.

"If you would like to follow me please." She led them to the lift which went to the fourth floor, Chihiro stared at her from behind her fan she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen her and the rest of the workers before somewhere. She followed Akihito as Rin led them into a fancy suite unable to shake the feeling of déjà vu.

"Excuse me Rin, but my sister has travelled a long way, may you please take her for a bath so she can relax" Akihito smiled kindly at Rin before looking his sister in the eyes "do not be afraid." He kissed her forehead before they departed. Rin smiled at how much of a caring brother he was and missed Sen even more, leading the lady into the lift they began the silent descent to the ground floor.

"You don't say much do you?" Rin asked gently, her curiosity getting the better of her as she studied the lady hidden behind the fan. Chihiro blinked as she stared at Rin in response unsure of what to say, she didn't feel comfortable with people without her brother around. She watched as Rin prepared the bath and filled it with their finest oils as Chihiro went into the dressing room, undressed and walked out confidently before getting into the bath. As Rin left to leave Chihrio couldn't help but call out not wanting to be alone yet.

"Excuse me, but would you mind joining me?" She asked in a dainty voice her face still hidden behind her fan. "I would appreciate the company." Rin nodded silently in agreement, never had a customer asked that before, she stepped into the tub after changing and visibly relaxed.

"Your brother is a nice guy, I bet he was the best brother while growing up." Rin commented after a few minutes of silence, she wanted to get to know this mysterious kitsune lady, her innocence reminded her of Sen. Her heart broke slightly at the thought of her little sister.

"Actually I did not grow up with him. He saved me just yesterday, I owe him my life." Chihiro stated matter of factly before closing her eyes and tilting her head back, Rin and herself continued to sit in silence after Chihiro made it clear she didn't want to talk.

Haku sat at his office and sighed he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to Chihiro, he constantly wondered if she was okay, if she was happy, if she had a boyfriend. He frowned at the last thought as his aura tinged green with jealousy he didn't like the thought of Chihiro being with anyone but him. He looked up as a paper bird hovered in front of him. Zeniba wanted to talk, he wasted no time in flinging himself out of the window and changing into his dragon form before racing to her cottage, as he landed No-face opened the door.

"Uh uh" he said solemnly in greeting as he let him in, he saw Zeniba sitting in her rocking chair not moving not talking.

"Zeniba what is the matter?" He asked his voice filled with concern at the seeing the lady who was always positive and cheerful, so lost.

"It's Chihrio, Haku she's dead." She stuttered out in shock. Haku crumpled to the ground.

"No. No!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Wanted to keep the suspense after the cliff hanger I left. Thank you Katty4life for the review and hope you like the meeting which I have finally released! YoursAnonymous I hope you enjoy the update! Please read and review if you haven't already and disclaimer - I don't own any of the spirited away characters. The others I have made up like Akihito, if they show any similarities to another story I was not aware this is just what has come from my imagination. Anyway enjoy!**

Chihiro awoke the next morning to a somber feel about the place, seeing Akihito still asleep she smiled before deciding to explore, checking the time she felt it would be safe to walk without her fan as it was still early morning. She walked around the bath house and studied all the walls and the pillars. She still couldn't shake the feeling of déjà vu. Frowning she walked out the house and crossed the bridge not realising till she was on the other side that she had held her breath. ' _Now why would I need to hold my breath over a bridge?'_ She pondered, lost in her own thoughts she didn't see the man sitting in front of her until she tripped over him. "Ouch, oh I'm so sorry sir!" She stood up quickly and bowed in an apologetic manner.

"The fault is mine entirely for sitting so close to the bridge I just didn't think anyone would be up" the man bowed back to her, as they both straightened up she recognised him as the owner of the bath house. Studying him she couldn't help but notice his eyes were wet, like he had been crying.

"Forgive me if I am too forward but are you okay sir?" She asked tentatively, Haku stared at her face in confusion, she looked so familiar but he didn't know any kitsune spirits especially one of great power. Hearing her question he smiled sadly.

"I am fine. Just thinking" he muttered stiffly not wanting to reveal what he knew, "how are you enjoying your stay my lady?"

"It is quite pleasant thank you and such a beautiful bathhouse." She smiled as she looked up at it in awe before seeing a black crow circling, instinctively she flinched, but she was unsure as to why she did it. Haku studied her trying to place where he had met her before, upon seeing her reaction to the crow he frowned and opened his mouth to ask her about it.

"Dragon boy! Is it true! Is Sen really dead!" Rin ran over the bridge her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Haku, she willed him to say it was a rumour, she willed him to say no but all she saw was sadness in his eyes and she knew it was true.

"I'm sorry Rin, Zeniba told me" he looked at the weasel spirit who stood there lost. "Call me master Haku" he muttered as he thought of all the things he had said to her, he can still remember the crestfallen look on her face as he was cold to her. If he could go back in time he would never be cold to her again. Chihiro watched the exchange quietly until she heard those words, she frowned as once again her body was riddled with the feeling of hearing them words before, her mind desperately tried to grasp at the memories that were blocked behind a barrier. She winced at the pain it caused before her eyes rolled back and she gracefully fell to the floor.

"My Lady!" Rin yelled as Haku caught the female kitsune before she could hit the floor "Is she okay? What is wrong with her? Should I get her brother" Rin rambled unsure of what to do, she wasn't entirely sure as to what was making her panic.

"No we will take her to Zeniba, her brother has business he needs to attend too." Haku answered grimly before he closed his eyes and transformed into his dragon form. Rin picked up the lady before climbing uncertainly on Haku's back.

"if you drop us dragon boy, I'll never forgive you." She threatened as Shen climbed on with the lady in her clutches before Haku took off flying then too Zeniba's.

"No-face, we are about to have guests, can you lay the table for 5 people and I'll prepare some tea and cakes." Zeniba spoke as she looked up from her knitting and spoke to the masked Spirit.

"Uh, uh" he replies before setting the table, he couldn't help but wonder who would come and see them, before long there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Haku and Lin, in Haku's atm was a beautiful lady who was unconscious.

"Lay her down in one of the rooms Haku." Zeniba ordered after staring curiously at the girl. "Don't panic children she is fine, but she is a new spirit so the change has been hard on her. She just needs to rest." She reassured them before sitting down to pour everyone a cup of tea.

"Zeniba, because Chihiro is dead, does that mean her spirit will be somewhere in this world?" Rin asked her voice tinged with hope as her whole body sat tense not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm afraid not dear, she was a human her spirit would go to the afterworld for humans." She sighed softly as she thought about her granddaughter and her brown hair with her wide brown eyes, she had been a thing of beauty that she was unaware of and had the heart of a saint, affecting everyone she came into contact with. "Ah our guest is awake, come our dear." She called in a cheerful voice before the door swung open and everyone turned to see her. Suddenly four cups dropped and smashed, four mouths hung open.

"Forgive me for being such trouble to you all." Chihiro said after watching the cups drop she bowed in apology "it happens sometimes when I try to remember my past." She smiled gently before frowning in confusion as they continued to stare.

"You…you are all seeing what I'm seeing right?" Haku asked his voice ripe with emotion as he stared at the girl before him. They nodded slowly.

"Sorry we are being rude, have some tea my dear." Zeniba offered before she rose from her seat and prepared her a cup of very special tea she had made herself for such an occasion. "This should help" she passed it to the lady as she sat down, taking a sip she felt slowly the barrier in her mind disintegrate.

Chihro closed her eyes as memories cane flooding through, of her human life, of her friends, of her death and of here. She opened her eyes and stared at the emerald eyes boy who she held very close to her heart. She looked at everyone around the table in turn not believing her eyes.

"Chihro?" Haku tentatively asked causing her eyes to snap back to him. She had grown so much, her face had lost its baby fat which defined her slender looking face, her brown hair hung down by her hips and her brow eyes were framed by her full lengthy lashes. Her lips were full and beautiful he couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against his lips. Blushing slightly at the thought he looked away.

She couldn't believe it was Haku before her, his hair dark hair hung to his shoulders, his muscles more defined and his whole aura seemed to be kinder, she wanted to hug him but she snapped out of it remembering the promise he failed to keep. Instead she turned to Rin who was watching with tears in her eyes.

"You're alive, I mean you're a spirit but you're here!" Rin whispered in awe as she hugged the girl she called her sister. Chihiro smiled as she relaxed in Ron's arms, she could feel Haku's stare on the back of her neck but she continued to ignore him too hurt to even try and be civil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter please read and review and be kind it's my first fanfic. I will be tying to update before this weekend as my parents are visiting me so won't be able to update until next week if I don't managed I'm sorry!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own spirited away or it's characters!**

He could feel the pain and anger radiating off her and cursed himself for thinking about breaking the promise so easily, he knew it would hurt her but he never imagined she would be back and as a spirit. She probably thought the worst of him but all he had wanted was to give her the chance to live her life. "Chihiro, how is this possible? How did you die?" He asked willing her to look at him, his heart clenched as she turned and looked at the table rather than at him.

"I was on a school trip, we went to England to visit the seven sisters. We were walking along the top and camping as we went. It was our second night and I thought I heard something, someone calling for me, I left my tent to find out what it was and it drew me to the cliff edge. I remember looking down and the waves crashing into the cliff sides with tremendous sounds it was like they were angry and wouldn't be satisfied until my body was engulfed by their arms. I turned to go back to my tent but someone had seen me and alerted the teacher, everyone was running out. I went to take a step and then it crumbled. The ground beneath me vanished and I was falling." She paused at the memory her face projecting sadness. " I woke up by the boarder but this time I was in the spirit world Akihito was with me, he offered me the option, go to the human afterlife or become a spirit. I chose to become a spirit." She finished her tale and was met with silence, no one knew what to say, Haku couldn't help but feel angry that Akihito had played the saviour to Chihiro's demise instead of him. He finally understood the saying of 'jealousy is an ugly thing.' Everyone finished their drinks in silence before Chihiro declared they should head neck before her brother grew worried. After they said their goodbyes Haku took to the air in his dragon form with Chihiro and Rin on his back, he could hear Rin and Chihiro talking eagerly like a day hadn't passed since they had been apart, it hurt that she was so angry with him but he knew it was his own fault for not keeping his promise, he sighed wistfully hoping that one day she will forgive him and sooner rather than later.

Chihiro smiled as the bath house came into view, she couldn't help but chuckle at the difference between her visits, Haku landed gracefully and within seconds he had transformed into his human form as soon as the times were off and safe, he turned towards Chihiro and opened his mouth to speak with her.

"Haku! You're back!" A beautiful black haired pale skinned girl came running over the bridge and hurtled herself into his arms kissing him on the cheek, surprised Chihiro watched as he hugged her eagerly. His face softened and all the tension visibly vanished from him, her heart broke as she knew that was the reason he had broken his promise. She couldn't help but see the dirty look the black haired girl gave her and she frowned before drawing to her full height and assuming an air of importance around her.

"Thank you Kohaku for the delightful tour. Please prepare a bath for me." She stated her voice full of power. The black haired girl turned and snarled.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to Haku like that!" She stepped forward into Chihiro's personal space as Haku tried to pull her back.

"And who may I ask do you think you are to talk to my sister in such a disrespectful way?" The calm voice startled everyone as they turned and saw Akihito leaning against the bridge, he had transformed into his kitsune form which was a sight to behold, his silver hair reached down to his shoulders and matched his silver fur that coated his nine tails and ears. He slowly walked over as the black haired girl shrunk back aware of her mistake.

"King Akihito, I… I didn't know." She stammered as she stared at him, Chihiro saw a flash of something in her eyes before a hand on her face tore her attention from the black haired girl.

"Chi-chan are you okay?" He asked his voice softening as he held his hand to her cheek, Haku watched enviously as she smiled a dazzling smile at her brother.

"Yes brother, I'd like you to meet my sister Rin, she looked after me the first time I came to the spirit world while I was still human." She explained as Rin bowed in greeting before much to her shock Akihito wrapped her up in a warm embrace. Her face flushed slightly as Chihiro smiled knowingly.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister." He whispered before letting her go. Before he turned his gaze to the owner of the bath house and the raven haired girl beside him, his eyes narrowed as he gave off an evil aura before calmly speaking "if you ever, ever disrespect my sister again I will bring all the force of hell upon you. Never make that mistake again." He smiled revealing sharp teeth and his eyes had a sinister gleam "my sister is the very essence of good, I however am not and anyone who hurts her, disrespects her will feel my wrath." He stayed before turning his back to them "Chi-chan forgive me for rushing off again but I have business to attend to with the Dragon King, I was going to suggest you go home but as you have a dear friend here you can stay here until I return if you prefer?" He asked and smiled as he nodded before bowing to Rin "please look after my sister until I return and may you only focus on her." Rin bowed back after Haku nodded his agreement. Satisfied Akihito kissed Chihiro's forehead and departed.

Haku frowned at the raven haired girl beside him both thinking the same thought ' _what business does he have with the dragon king?_ '

"Hey Chihiro wanna go see Kamaji?" Rin asked her face glowing with happiness as she clasped Chihiro's hand.

"We shall accompany you." Haku stated ignoring the pout the raven haired girl gave and the indignant look Chihiro gave him. " You are a visiting princess in my bath house. I am personally going to act as your guard and not let you out of my sight and stop pouting Kami, unless you want Akihito's wrath upon you." He snapped and Kami stopped pouting.

"So dragon boy you gonna introduce us to the spoilt brat beside you?" Rin asked her glare focused on Kami.

"Spoiled brat! I'll show you, you disgusting weasel!" She screamed as she lunges for Rin, Haku stood too shocked to stop her as Kami stared at Rin with murder in her eyes, before anyone could blink Chihiro had Kami pinned to ground in her kitsune form. Kami struggled but Chihiro tightened her hold on Kami's throat.

"How dare you call Rin that." She spoke calmly as Haku and Rin stared shocked and speechless, she had never seen Chihiro angry, she knew that she had a bad temper but she had never seen it in action. Haku sprang forward and wrapped his arm around Chihiro's waist in attempt to pull her off.

"Kami won't do it again, will you Kami." Haku ordered as Kami shook her head staring at Chihiro in fear, he sighed in relief as he succeeded in pulling the feisty kitsune off the terrified girl.

"As for you dragon mutt, get your slimy hands off me." Haku fell back as Chihiro pushed him away as she spoke, he could see the tears building up in her eyes and sat dejectedly unable to believe he had caused her this much pain and anger. "Eight years I waited. Eight years, waiting for some idiot spirit to turn up only to be made to look like a fool! So tell me Kohaku did that promise mean anything to you?" She spoke calmly as tears streamed down her face, everyone sat in shock as they watched her cry unsure of how to comfort her. She stood with her back to everyone as her shoulders shook slightly.

"You messed up dragon boy." Rin muttered to Haku. "Don't forget how heartbroken you were when you thought she was dead." She advised before pushing him towards the crying girl. Haku walked over nervously, he placed his hand on her shoulders and turned her to face him, slowly he lifted her chin up with his hand to make her look at him.

"Chihiro forgive me, I was selfish I didn't think you would remember us, the gate normally wipes the memories of any humans when they leave, I didn't want to turn up and go through the pain of you not knowing who I am I couldn't face it. I couldn't face the girl I love to not recognise me." He heard Rin and Kami gasp as he declared his love for her but all he cared about was Chihiro, her eyes were wide as she stared up at him and her face was tinged with red as he leaned down, he slowly kissed her cheek feeling her skin against his lips before he could not stop himself and he finally kissed her lips just like he had dreamed about every night for the last eight years.

 **Aghh! Finally they kissed! I wanted a dramatic build up to it before the tender kiss! Hope you enjoyed it! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry for such a long wait! My family came out to visit me and it was very hectic as hadn't seen them for a month! I am going to try my best to update at least once a week but if I don't manage I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's short! Please r &r! Much love!**

He felt Chihiro relax in his arms as she returned the kiss, her hand slipping through his hair, she had dreamt about this moment many times but all her dreams paled in comparison to the real thing. Rin and Kami awkwardly looked away.

"So how do you know dragon boy?" Rin asked attempting to make conversation, she really didn't want to see them two kissing although she was glad it finally happened.

"He's my brother." Kami replied in a guarded tone she was unsure of who these people were to her brother though seeing as he was exchanging saliva with one of them she thought it was safe to say that they were close. She saw the weasel spirit's eyes widen in shock.

"Haku never mentioned a sister, or any family actually." She commented offhandedly not wanting to cause any pain to Kami. Upon hearing Rins words Kami nodded as her lips pressed into a thin line as she thought about her and Haku's complicated family.

"I suppose he never mentioned he is betrothed either did he." Kami watched as a series of emotions drifted across Rins face, first shock, then disbelief and then anger, Kami could feel the anger radiating off of her like heat off a radiator and hastily continued "It was when he was still a child, our father agreed with someone very powerful that when the right heir came along, Haku would marry her. There wasn't much he could do and it was before he met Chihiro. Now trouble is brewing because I have a feeling Haku will deny his duty to follow his heart." She frowned at the end, she could feel her heart disagreeing with her head. She wanted her brother to be happy with the one he loved but he still had his duty and if he refuses, many could suffer. Rin silently placed her arm around the small girl sensing her inner turmoil.

"He will do the right thing and we will support whatever he chooses." Rin commented softly watching Chihiro and Haku smile at each other lovingly as the stayed in their warm embrace. "Come on love birds lets go see Kamaji." Rin shouted before walking in between them forcing them apart.

"There's the Rin we know and love" Haku remarked as he rolled his eyes before following her, Chihiro smiled at Kami and they followed suit walking comfortably side by side, although no words were spoken they knew they were both sorry for them actions and had forgiven each other.

"I remember how I ran down these steps and straight into the wall." Chihiro chuckled as the walked down the rickety steps.

"Not the smartest way to go down." Haku responded as he laughed with her still unbelieving that she was beside him and that they would never have to part ways again. They walked through the door and stood in a steamy room. The man in the centre worked tirelessly his long arms reaching around to get what he needed. "Kamaji." Haku called trying to get the mans attention.

"Whaddya want" he mumbled without turning around.

"Hi grandfather." Chihiro called and smiled as the man turned in confusion, his bushy eyebrows were going down diagonally pointing towards his bushy beard.

"Grandfather! Who you call… Chihiro!" His face lit up with recognition as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "When did you get here? How did you get here? Hold on you don't smell like a human" he sniffed her making sure causing Chihiro to giggle as his beard tickled her face.

"I'm a spirit now." Chihiro smiled as it dawned on her she would never have to leave anyone again. She couldn't be happier, nothing could go wrong anymore. As if she had jinxed it a scroll apprared out of thin air before Haku.

Haku frowned as he saw the gold dragons that decorated the paper and sent a concerned look in Ami's direction before opening it, as he read the message quickly he growled in anger and stormed out. Ami reached out a shaky hand and read the scroll.

"Ami what is it?" Rin asked with a slight edge to her voice. Ami glanced at Chihiro before sighing and relying.

"Haku is getting married… Tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello everyone, I am sooooo sorry for long update things have been manic, I am currently an au pair in Spain and had to change families so last few weeks have been busy with me packing and moving and I have just settled in to my new home and finally have been able to write, this is a short update as didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer but should be able to post every week now! Thank you to all the love you guy have given me! Love you all lots!**

"Tomorrow?" Chihiro whispered quietly, her eyes filling with tears as she ran out of the room and up the rickety stairs, her heart was shattering into a million fragmented pieces, how dare he keep this from her and then kiss her knowing he was betrothed. Her anger grew and chilled her once warm heart. She mentally placed a barrier around herself and her broken heart. She stared blankly at the wall infront of her as all of the thoughts she was thinking cane to an abrupt stop. Straightening her back she lifted her chin before calling to one of Akihito's guards he had made stay to watch over her

"Lucas, sent word to the palace that I would like a carriage to pick me up and take me home as soon as possible." She told the young guard who stood in the doorway, his eyes were filled with concern at seeing his princess hurt. Bowing he nodded before turning on his heels to send for the carriage.

Rin walked past the guard who had a determined look on his face and entered Chihiro's room.

"Hey, how you doing?" She asked Chihiro gently as she studied her face for any hints as to how the young girl was feeling. Chihiro looked up at the girl she had considered her sister ever since she entered here the first time.

"I am doing brilliantly, I have asked for transport so I can go home." She states as she watches Rin's face fall before continuing "I was wondering if you and Kamaji would come with me." She offered hesitantly.

"To the palace?" Rin asked confusion etched on her young features.

"Yes, aa my friends, not workers." Chihiro reassured her quickly scares Rin would take insult.

"I would love to!" Rin yelled as she tackled Chihiro into a hug causing them both to fall back and burst into a fit of laughter.

Time hop to two days later.

Chihiro stood in front of the bath house with Rin beside her after the last of their backs had been packed into the coach.

"Are you sure you want to stay here Kamaji?" Chihiro asked gently as she looked up at her eight legged grandfather.

"Yes dear, I'm not ready to retire yet, plus someone has to make those blimmin sootballs work!" He muttered as he moustache twitched, he reached his arms around the two girls who had become like family to him "promise you'll visit?" He asked gently.

"All the time!" The girls responded eagerly as they broke apart from the hug, they waved slowly before climbing into the carriage, as Chihiro got in she couldn't help but look over her shoulder one last time, looking for someone to appear.

"I'm sorry he didn't come." Rin spoke gently as she watches Chihro's face fall and then harden.

"I don't care." She muttered before smiling "let's go home!" The carriage lurched forward as it slowly pulled away from the bathhouse, Rin watched as the place that had been her home for many years slowly grew smaller and smaller, she was free and with the girl who was like a sister to her.


End file.
